3 - Soleil, Kiwi, Patate et Sèche-Linge
by La plume d'Eowin
Summary: Où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse, Stiles attire le surnaturel. Après deux semaines de vacances pour le moins... inattendues, Stiles rentre à Beacons Hills et espère voir Derek. Il ne s'était pas du tout préparé à ça... - STEREK - 2 Parties – Petite suite de  PUBDS et  UHDB  - Peut se lire indépendamment.
1. - PARTIE 1 -

**TITRE :** Soleil, Kiwi, Patate et Sèche-Linge.

 **GENRE :** Romance, Humour.

 **PLOT :** Où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse, Stiles attire le surnaturel. Après deux semaines de vacance passé avec une meute locale, Stiles rentre à Beacons Hills et espère voir Derek. Il ne s'était pas du tout préparé à ça... – Petite suite de « PUBDS» et « UHDB » - Peut se lire indépendamment.

 **RATING** : M – pour la seconde partie, qui ara un PUTAIN DE LEMON, OWYEAH !

 **BÊTA :** Et on remercie _Chewre_ qui a, encore une fois, corrigé super vite ! *coeur* **  
NOTE : • TRES IMPORTANT :** Dans la continuité de **Pour un bout de saucisson** et **Une histoire de bleu** , donc les notes sont les mêmes : Je n'ai pas vu la saison 4, Alisson et Aiden ne sont pas mort, Aiden va bien – je l'ai vu l'autre jour, il pète la forme – et Alisson est dans le coma.  
• **Un petit résumé ?** Ok. « Après les événements du Nogitsune, Stiles remonte doucement la pente. Malheureusement, le jour où il veut aller sur la tombe de sa mère, des farfadets l'en empêche. Vexé, voire même déprimé, il décide d'embêter Derek. Rien de mieux pour se sentir bien que d'embêter ce grognon de service. Sauf qu'il n'avait vraiment pas prévu que toute cette course poursuite pour un malheureux bout de saucisson termine entre les draps. Huit mois plus tard, et dans des circonstances pour le moins ridicules, Scott accepte ENFIN la relation de Derek et son meilleur ami. » Voilàààà. Ca vous va ? Non ? Bah allez lire les deux premières \O/ … Mais z'êtes pas obligé. Enfin, j'ai pas l'impression oO  
• Ce devait être un OS. Sauf que je me suis laissé un peu emporté par l'inspiration... **kofkofkof** Donc, DEUX PARTIES ! De plus, c'est un défi lancé sur le groupe **Fam'z Sterek,** faire un OS avec deux mots obligatoires... Je vous laisse deviner lesquels xD Le premier est dans cette partie, le second... Bah dans l'autre, nee.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée. Les psycho. Enfin bref.

Bonne lecture ~ !

* * *

 **\- Soleil, Kiwi, Patate et Sèche-Linge -**

 **\- Partie 1 -**

En fait, où qu'il aille et quoi qu'il fasse, Stiles attirait toujours le surnaturel, sans exception. Et franchement, il aurait aimé ne pas avoir ce « don » naturel pour amener jusqu'à lui tous les culs-poilus à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Cela faisait désormais un an et plusieurs mois qu'il était en couple avec son propre loup-garou grognon préféré. Au départ, tout allait pour le mieux, malgré quelques piques acerbes et grognements accompagnés de sa sauce aux briques, jusqu'au jour où Stiles s'était mis en tête d'annoncer en bonne et due forme sa relation à son père.

 _\- Tu comprends Der',_ lui avait-il dit, _il faut que je lui dise, je ne suis presque plus chez moi et ça commence à être suspect. Il s'inquiète, j'ai juste envie de lui dire pour montrer que tout va bien._

Derek, même s'il le nierait jusqu'à ce qu'il claque, avait frissonné en l'entendant : cela ne faisait que deux bancales petits mois qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, et même s'il assumait totalement être avec le jeune homme sans avoir aucune honte, le fait était que le Shérif avait déjà eu du mal à l'accepter en tant que délinquant New Yorkais, puis en tant que Loup-garou. Alors, en tant que beau-fils ? Ils travaillaient quelques fois ensemble, quand le Shérif avait des doutes sur l'identité d'un criminel. Ils formaient un duo un peu bizarre, mais qui fonctionnait. Il ne voulait pas tout détruire, entre le Shérif et lui, ni entre Stiles et lui. Mais surtout, il ne voulait rien froisser entre Stiles et son père. Bref, il n'était pas très chaud.

Sauf que Stiles avait eu raison, son père n'avait pas réagi comme Derek l'avait pensé. Bon, les menaces d'usage, à coup de « _Je n'irai pas jusqu'à oser utiliser de l'aconit au moindre problème avec mon fils, mais je suis sûr qu'une balle dans le cul sera tout de même douloureuse._ » avaient été de mise, illustrées par un signe de tête vers le tiroir où reposait son arme de service. Seule condition : pas de sexe sous son toit - « _Papa !_ » avait hurlé un Stiles rouge coquelicot sous les ricanements de son père -, Stiles pouvait découcher seulement durant le week-end, puisque les études passaient avant tout ; il se devait de passer son diplôme et d'aller à la fac, comme c'était prévu initialement et enfin, et surtout : « _Amusez-vous, les jeunes._ » Avant de rajouter à un Derek surpris « _Enfin, évite de céder à tous ses caprices tout de même._ », récoltant un nouveau « _PAPA !?_ » outré.

Ouais, Derek aimait son beau-père.

Avec le temps, Stiles avait réussi à faire flancher son père et il avait souvent dormi chez Derek les soirs de semaine, mais Hey, il l'avait eu son diplôme, et les doigts dans le nez ! Quant à la fac, eh bien il avait réussi sa première année de criminologie avec brio. Mais, même si le jeune homme habitait officiellement toujours dans la maison Stilinski, il était toujours fourré chez son amant, et son père le lui avait reproché gentiment.

Et le voilà donc, presque deux ans après sa mise en couple avec le grand méchant Loup, exclusivement en vacances avec son père sur les plages californiennes. Et ça leur faisait beaucoup de bien, de se retrouver tous les deux. Les trois premiers jours, tout s'était bien passé.

Sauf que... passer trois ans avec des Loups-garous, à courir, à évoluer avec eux et même à sortir avec l'un d'eux, ça développait sans conteste un certain sens de l'observation surnaturel. Un sixième sens. Un instinct qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé posséder. Et même sur la plage, entre les serviettes et les parasols, il avait réussi à repérer une jeune Louve d'à peu près son âge, ou peut-être un peu plus vieille. Ou alors, c'était une Coyote, il ne savait pas trop comment les différencier quand elles étaient humaines. Mais il n'avait pas manqué l'accrochage que la jeune fille avait eu avec une brute des bacs à sable, qui en voulait à son intégrité physique, déclarant qu'un maillot de bain pareil appelait à la débauche et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit surprise. Ses propos avaient dégoûté Stiles, et malgré sa constitution bien plus fine que ce kéké des plages, il avait été prêt à bondir pour aider la donzelle, lorsque celle-ci s'était débarrassée de ce guignol d'un rapide et ingénieux coup de genou dans les parties intimes. Mais alors qu'elle pensait que personne ne regardait, ses yeux avaient flashé, couleur Or. Alors Stiles s'était rassis, grommelant que « _Franchement, ça n'arrive qu'à moi de trouver une Louve à moins de dix mètres de moi alors que la plage est ultra grande !_ »

Très grande...

Vraiment, vraiment très grande.

Du coup, quand la jeune brunette l'aborda en s'asseyant à ses côtés, eh bien ce fut suspect.

\- Salut ! Le salua-t-elle avec un sourire grandiose, barrant son visage hâlé.

Stiles la regarda s'installer à côté de lui avant de tourner la tête, histoire de vérifier. Ouais, c'était bien à lui qu'elle parlait. Il reporta donc son attention sur la jeune Louve.

\- Euh... salut. Lui répondit-il, peu sûr de ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Je peux m'installer là, ça ne te dérange pas ? Je veux dire, il y a un gars qui me stalke, me voir avec un autre gars va peut-être le faire décrocher. Grimaça-t-elle.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil - je vous l'avais dit qu'il passait trop de temps avec Derek ! -. Leur altercation s'était passée une bonne demi-heure plus tôt, elle pensait le doubler ?

\- Ou alors encore plus l'énerver. Décida-t-il de répondre avec un petit sourire.

Elle cligna des yeux et grimaça de plus belle.

\- Merde, je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

Elle réussit à arracher un rire à Stiles, qui restait tout de même sur ses gardes. Il ne la connaissait pas, et même s'il y avait du monde sur la plage, mieux valait être prudent avec des inconnus, surtout quand ceux-ci pouvaient très facilement vous ouvrir la gorge à coup de dents. Ou de crocs.

\- Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu me protégeras ! Déclara-t-elle alors avec un autre sourire.

Stiles la regarda, comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé.

\- Avec les spaghettis qui me servent de bras ?! S'exclama-t-il en montrant lesdits membres.

Elle eut un rire enjoué.

\- Je suis sûre que tu caches bien ton jeu, hein ?

Ok, il devait y avoir un sens caché à cette phrase, mais bien trop mystérieux pour Stiles pour qu'il puisse le comprendre dans l'état.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde aime Captain America... Soupira-t-elle en désignant la serviette de plage. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de spécial.

\- Quoi, tu ne vois pas ce qu'il a de spécial ?! Mais il a tout de spécial, il est grand, il est blond, il est sexy et...

Et c'est ainsi que Stiles partit dans un éloge romantique à la gloire de Steve Rogers.

Ce ne fut que lorsque son portable se mit à sonner qu'il réalisa que cela faisait presque deux heures qu'il parlait avec la Louve. Nina, qu'elle s'appelait. Elle avait deux ans de plus que lui et habitait dans le coin – et même s'il surveillait consciencieusement ses faits et gestes sans en avoir l'air, elle n'avait pas l'air hostile. Se penchant dans son sac pour trouver son mobile qui entonnait le deuxième refrain de Shake It Off - eh bien, quoi ? Elle est géniale cette chanson ! -, il remarqua qu'elle faisait un mouvement vers lui, pour le renifler. Il fit mine de ne pas la voir, et décrocha.

\- M'oui, allô ?

 _« - Salut, fiston. Tu vas bien ? »_

\- Yep 'pa, je suis toujours sur la plage. Sourit-il.

 _« - Je sais, je te vois. Qui est la demoiselle à côté de toi ? »_

Stiles se retourna vers la ville, scrutant les gens du regard pour essayer de trouver son père mais ne le vit pas. Il eut tout de même un sourire.

\- Elle s'appelle Nina.

 _« - Et Derek dans tout ça ? »_

\- Bah quoi, Derek ? Demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

 _« - Bah... »_

Stiles soupira.

\- Derek, c'est Derek. Je l'appelle ce soir, alors évite de l'appeler avant moi et de lui raconter n'importe quoi, monsieur va être jaloux.

A côté de lui, il entendit un faible « _YES ! Je le savais ! »_ extatique qui le fit rire. Toujours souriant, il regarda Nina qui avait la décence de rougir.

\- Dis 'Pa, tu as ton arme de service sur toi ?

Nina pâlit.

 _« - Yep, pourquoi ? »_

\- Tu mets le chargeur à l'aconit ?

\- ... Oh. Ok, je te fais ça tout de suite. Un mouvement et je tire.

 _« - Range tes réflexes de sniper, 'pa. Je te tiens au courant. »_

Puis il raccrocha. Nina, à ses côtés, était pâle comme la mort et le fixait comme un animal traqué. Elle le prenait pour un chasseur ?

\- Bon. Et si on arrêtait de jouer et que tu me disais pourquoi une Louve comme toi s'intéresse à un faible petit Humain comme moi, et surtout pourquoi tu me renifles ? Non seulement, ce n'est pas très discret, mais en plus ce n'est pas très poli. Bougonna-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche quelques fois, puis la refermait très vite, observant autour d'elle dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le père de Stiles, mais comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu, cela allait être difficile.

\- Je... je... Je ne ... euh... Bégaya-t-elle.

\- Tu comptes m'ouvrir la gorge d'un coup de dents bien placé ? Sourit-il en repensant au mantra de son Loup.

\- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de rougir. Non, non, pas du tout, je... je ne savais pas que tu étais un chasseur, c'est juste que...

Sa voix s'étrangla et elle déglutit difficilement.

\- Ne me tue pas, s'il te plaît... Gémit-elle en un souffle.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait pu être plus subtil, tout de même.

\- Je ne suis pas un chasseur et je ne vais pas te tuer. Je sais comment me débarrasser de toi, mais je ne compte pas te faire de mal. Si tu ne comptes pas m'en faire. Ricana-t-il.

\- ... Tu ne veux pas me tuer ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi je vous attire tous, les Loulous. Sérieux, quoi... Soupira-t-il.

\- Mais...

Elle inspira un peu pour se donner du courage, toujours mal à l'aise malgré la véracité des propos du jeune homme.

\- Tu... enfin... tu es Humain ?

\- Oui. Hocha-t-il la tête.

\- Et pas un chasseur ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Nope. Sourit-il.

Elle le regarda, interdite, les sourcils froncés.

\- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas...

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu sens comme un Loup. Je croyais que tu étais un Loup, jusqu'à tout à l'heure...

\- Quand tu m'as reniflé. Se moqua gentiment Stiles.

\- Oui, bon bah c'est bon. Grogna-t-elle. Tu sens vraiment comme un Loup, mais j'ai senti ta fragrance humaine seulement quand j'étais très près de toi. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, c'est super étrange...

Elle se tut et réfléchit. Stiles sourit. Elle semblait vraiment sincère et pas vraiment dangereuse pour lui.

\- Tu es une Née-Loup ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle releva des yeux brillants vers lui.

\- Oui ! Mais... mais comment tu sais ça ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et leva le bras pour montrer son pouce. Elle le regarda faire en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- ... Tu fais quoi, là ?

\- J'apprends à mon père que je ne crains plus rien.

Elle tourna la tête vers la ville et explosa de rire.

\- Incroyable ! S'exclama-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

Elle braqua ses yeux vert pétillants sur lui en lui attrapant le bras.

\- C'est génial ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'Humain qui connaisse les Lycans comme toi ! C'est dingue ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais rencontré d'Humain qui connaisse l'existence des Loups-garous et qui ne soit pas fou ! Rit-elle.

Stiles la suivit dans son rire et c'est comme ça que le Shérif les trouva.

\- Eh bien, c'est que ça s'amuse bien ici. Commenta-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Hey 'pa ! Le salua son fils. Je te présente Nina, Loup-garou de naissance.

La jeune fille sembla hésiter un instant entre rougir et pâlir.

\- Mademoiselle. La salua-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur Stiles. Donc, tout va bien ici ?

\- Yep.

Nina les regarda tour à tour.

\- Mais... mais comment êtes-vous au courant ? Et pourquoi tu sens comme un Loup ? Demanda-t-elle.

Avant que Stiles ne puisse répondre, John soupira théâtralement.

\- Je SAVAIS que tu passais trop de temps avec Derek !

\- Oï ! S'exclama Stiles, outré. C'est faux !

\- Tu ne dors plus à la maison, et ta penderie est vide, tu habites chez lui depuis le temps, assume gamin.

Stiles rougit.

\- Officiellement, on n'habite pas encore ensemble. Grommela le jeune homme en rougissant et se renfrognant.

\- Eh bien, il va falloir officialiser tout ça ! Conclut le Shérif avec un hochement de tête pour clore la conversation. Bon ! Eh bien moi, je retourne à l'hôtel. Tu me tiens au courant.

Puis il fit demi-tour, pestant un peu sur le sable qui était rentré dans ses chaussures et qui lui grattait les pieds. Stiles bougonna encore quelques instants.

\- Wharf. Ton père aussi est Humain... Le fameux Derek, c'est ton copain, hein ?

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Mouais. C'est un Loup-garou de naissance lui aussi, c'est sûrement pour ça que je sens aussi fort la bête poilue.

La jeune femme rit à sa maigre insulte, le faisant bougonner encore plus.

\- C'est un Oméga ? Demanda-t-elle, enfin.

\- Non. C'est le Bêta de tête de l'Alpha. Expliqua-t-il.

Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu sa réaction.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle, le faisant sursauter. Il a une meute ?!

Stiles la regarda bizarrement, les yeux grands ouverts, surpris.

\- Bah oui. Tu n'en as pas ?

\- Bah si, bien sûr que j'ai une meute ! Déclara-t-elle fièrement. Je suis la fille du couple Alpha ! Mais...

Elle ouvrit la bouche, le regardant de pied en cape.

\- Tu n'as pas de problèmes avec les autres Loups de sa meute ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ?

\- Bah... les Loups sont territoriaux. Et les Loup-garou aussi, par extension. Du coup... ils ne sont pas jaloux de toi, que tu passes autant de temps avec un des leurs ?

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Pourquoi ils feraient ça ? Isaac commence bien à m'appeler « maman », et même si c'est Scott l'Alpha, je dois t'avouer que si je n'étais pas là pour lui remonter les bretelles, il ferait n'importe quoi.

Il réfléchit un instant et ricana.

\- En fait, c'est moi l'Alpha. Déclara-t-il en hochant la tête, fier de sa déduction.

\- Mais...

La pauvre Nina semblait totalement perdue.

\- Je ne comprends pas... Quand Jonathan s'est rapproché d'une Humaine, on a tous commencé à être jaloux, pourquoi ça n'a pas fait la même chose ? Se demanda-t-elle plus qu'elle ne le demandait à Stiles.

\- Peut-être parce que je suis un membre de la meute, au même titre que les autres ? Lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle releva la tête si vite vers lui qu'il crut entendre ses cervicales se briser de là où il était.

\- C'est possible ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- De quoi ?

\- Qu'un Humain soit totalement intégré à une meute ?!

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

\- Je pense, oui. Scott est mon meilleur ami, il a été mordu il y a trois ans. Avant ça, ce n'était que nous deux contre le monde, et d'après Derek, ce n'était pas tout à fait un Oméga puisqu'il était Humain au départ et était déjà l'Alpha de notre petite bande. Une chose en entraînant une autre, la meute s'est construite, et aujourd'hui, on est une meute. Un peu dysfonctionnelle et pour le moins hétéroclite, certes, mais une meute tout de même. Conclut-il avec un sourire.

La jeune femme le regarda, clignant des yeux puis sauta sur ses pieds, l'entraînant à sa suite.

\- Il faut que tu rencontres mes parents ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Hey mais, atteeeeeends !

Sauf qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre humain, et même si elle le laissait récupérer ses affaires pour les remettre dans son sac de plage, elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de fuir et l'embarqua à sa suite.

C'est comme ça que Stiles, Humain de son état, rencontra la meute de Nés Loups-garous de Carmel-by-the-Sea.

.*.

Stiles n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une meute pouvait être aussi grande. Il y avait cinq familles différentes, dont le couple d'Alphas. Il y avait de vieux loups, des moins vieux, de jeunes adultes et des louveteaux ; tous installés dans le même quartier, vendu par le même agent immobilier, un Loup-garou de San Jose spécialisé dans la construction, l'aménagement et la vente particulière aux meutes. Le quartier en lui-même était assez récent, mais la meute remontait sur trois générations, qui étaient dispersées dans tout Carmel-by-the-Sea (CBS) à l'époque, avant qu'Adam et Natasha, les parents de Nina, tous jeunes Alphas, décident d'emménager dans les nouveaux quartiers, rassemblant autour d'eux les différentes familles de Lycans pour ne former plus qu'une grande meute soudée. Très soudée. Peut-être un peu trop, d'ailleurs.

Quand Nina l'avait amené jusqu'à ces lotissements, Stiles s'était senti observé, et effectivement, dans une des maisons plus loin de celle dans laquelle Nina était en train de l'amener, il y avait un jeune homme brun qui le fixait à travers la vitre, l'œil mauvais. Mais le jeune humain n'avait pas eu le temps de s'inquiéter, puisque Nina le tirait déjà dans la maison et l'entraîna dans la cuisine, appelant ses parents en hurlant à tue-tête. S'était alors approchée une grande et belle dame, aux courts cheveux bouclés roux, la peau hâlée et de grands yeux vert similaires à ceux de Nina, que Stiles trouva magnifiques, suivie par son époux, un homme grand et robuste, la mâchoire carrée et une coupe brune très stricte. Nina, toute excitée, avait présenté Stiles, expliquant que oui, il sentait comme un Loup, mais que s'en n'était pas un, c'était un Humain tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, sauf qu'il faisait partie d'une meute de Loups, une vraie de vraie ! Le jeune hyperactif avait rougi sous les regards scrutateurs des deux Alphas sur sa personne, et dans un coin de sa tête, il se demanda - un peu tard - si ça avait été une bonne idée de se pointer sur un territoire qui n'était pas celui de Scott, ni celui de Derek, en portant sur lui l'odeur de Loups étrangers pour la meute qu'il venait de rencontrer.

Mais très vite, ce fut Natasha qui le détendit, en lui offrant un sourire doux et amusé.

 _\- Excuse notre fille, jeune homme. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de rencontrer les membres de meutes étrangères. Elle est encore jeune, tu sais._

Nina avait hurlé au scandale, alors que son père appuyait les propos de sa femme avec un hochement de tête et un sourire, faisant rire le jeune homme.

D'autres Loups étaient alors arrivés, apparemment tous ceux qui ne travaillaient pas dans la journée, et les louveteaux s'étaient mis à lui tourner autour, le reniflant comme une bête étrange en lui posant des questions qui pouvaient paraître étranges, mais qui étaient sensées pour un louveteau qui rencontre pour la première fois un Humain-Dans-Le-Secret. Stiles avait rassuré les Loups présents, leur expliquant qu'il n'était là qu'en vacances et qu'il avait rencontré Nina par hasard sur la plage, et que de fil en aiguille, ils avaient sympathisé. Un grognement lui avait répondu. Il provenait du Loup qui l'avait scruté quand il était arrivé dans le quartier, mais Nina le remit à sa place en lui frappant le crâne, pestant un " _Jonathan, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'être sympa avec mon ami !_ ". Quant à Adam, il s'était à son tour excusé pour le comportement de sa fille et lui avait expliqué que tous, dans leur meute, n'étaient que des Loups Nés, aucun Humain transformé.

 _\- Ce n'est pas vraiment parce qu'on n'en veut pas,_ lui expliqua-t-il. _Mais mes parents ont eu de sérieux problèmes avec des Humains transformés. Ils refusaient leur autorité d'Alpha, adoptaient le statut d'Omégas, et devenaient incontrôlables. Ceux qui s'en souviennent ont été marqués par ces événements, alors nous sommes très prudents. Et puis, de toute façon, nous sommes déjà très nombreux_.

Mais Adam reconnut que, même si ce n'était pas si rare que ça qu'un Humain fasse partie intégrante d'une meute, cela était pourtant peu commun. Contrairement aux Loups, les Humains n'ont pas le même sens, les mêmes instincts qu'eux, et l'Humain peut décider à tout instant de s'éloigner, petit à petit, sans que cela ne lui procure aucune gêne ; ou alors, le temps pouvait éloigner l'humain de la meute dans laquelle il se trouvait, de nouveau sans douleur pour lui ; contrairement aux Loups, qui eux, ressentent le chagrin dû au manque. Alors la plupart des meutes n'est pas très favorable à accepter des Humains dans ses cercles proches. Il se pouvait encore que l'Humain puisse se sentir mis de côté, pour les balades nocturnes dans les bois peut-être, les parties de chasse au clair de lune, et demande rapidement la morsure. Mais Adam reconnaissait le statut Humain-Dans-Le-Secret comme assez exceptionnel, au vu de son odeur. Le jeune homme s'était alors reniflé puis avait boudé.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec mon odeur ?_ Avait-il grommelé, faisant rire les Loups adultes autour de lui.

Ils s'étaient installés dans le grand salon des Alphas, quelques Loups arrivant au fil du temps pour se joindre à eux. Très vite, toute la meute était réunie autour de Stiles, qui se sentait comme un monstre de foire. Mais, étrangement, il trouva ça agréable, de rencontrer d'autres Loups. Nina lui avait alors demandé de leur raconter un peu les membres de sa meute, comment ils s'étaient rencontrés et comment ils en étaient arrivés à faire une meute. Le jeune homme accepta avec plaisir, en précisant que malgré tout, il ne voulait pas de problèmes, donc ne préciserait pas l'endroit où il habitait, ce qu'Adam, Natasha et les Loups plus vieux encouragèrent.

Alors, il leur raconta leur début. La recherche d'un corps dans les bois, qui avait conduit à la morsure de Scott. La rencontre avec Derek. Les investigations, sa compréhension. Il avait ensuite expliqué que Derek avait été Alpha pendant quelques mois, transformant trois jeunes en difficulté, leur donnant une famille et un foyer ; une épaule pour s'appuyer et avancer. Il leur dit pour Allison et sa famille, les chasseurs Argent – nom qui avait fait frissonner les plus jeunes et embarrassé les plus vieux -. Il leur avait appris le nouveau code, Adam acquiesçant en déclarant qu'il en avait entendu parler, et demanda à Stiles de remercier la jeune femme pour lui, puisqu'ils dormaient bien mieux la nuit grâce à cette nouvelle. Le jeune homme lui avait souri tristement mais n'avait pas précisé qu'ils attendaient encore que la jeune femme sorte du coma. Il parla du Kanima. De Scott devenant un Vrai Alpha. Le Darach, alias « _cette salope de fausse prof de littérature qui a osé toucher et manipuler Der'_ ».Il ne parla pas du Nemeton, c'était un indice trop gros pour les localiser, mais leur expliqua vaguement le Nogitsune, sans en dire trop, la douleur et la culpabilité étant encore trop présentes. Il leur apprit que, oui, leur meute n'était pas seulement constituée de Loups-garous, mais aussi d'une Banshee, d'une Coyote-garou, d'une Kistune ainsi que d'un autre Humain. Il leur expliqua aussi que Derek avait abandonné son statut d'Alpha pour soigner et sauver sa petite sœur et répéta, en soupirant un rire, que oui, Derek était un Loup Né grognon et bougon, mais que c'était son Loup rien qu'à lui, ce qui fit rire les enfants et glousser une Nina rougissante. Stiles l'avait d'ailleurs fusillée du regard, lui demandant à mi-voix de retirer tout de suite les images qu'elle pouvait avoir en tête, faisant redoubler les rires.

Fichus sens ultra-développés-à-la-Superman.

Finalement, son récit était un peu décousu et censuré, il y avait des enfants tout de même ; mais fit l'unanimité. Les petits louveteaux avaient été passionnés par ses aventures qu'il leur narrait avec plaisir, faisant pétiller leurs petits yeux de bonheur, et très vite, il fut assailli de questions et de petites têtes brunes qui voulaient faire un câlin au « _super-copain-du-Loup-qui-grogne-tout-le-temps- !_ ».

Et quand Nina le déposa à l'hôtel, avec la promesse de revenir le lendemain pour qu'ils passent la journée ensemble, Stiles était plus qu'heureux de cette journée en appelant son fameux Grand méchant Loup pour lui raconter tout ça.

.*.

Les deux semaines passèrent à une vitesse incroyable. Stiles alternait entre le temps passé avec son père, et celui passé avec la meute de CBS. Il écoulait ses après-midis à la plage avec les jeunes Loups, Nina l'ayant introduit à ses amis. Jonathan, le Loup qui n'avait pas vu son arrivée d'un très bon œil - Stiles pensait qu'il était jaloux de lui parce qu'il avait des vues sur Nina, des vues flagrantes pour tous sauf pour l'intéressée, apparemment -, Cindy, Math, John et Robb. Il passait vraiment de bons moments, avec eux.

Quand Nina apprit qu'il ne lui restait plus que trois jours sur place avant de retourner chez lui, elle l'invita à dîner le soir même chez ses parents. Stiles aimait bien Adam et Natasha. Il les avait tous deux affublés d'un tas de questions sur le fonctionnement de leur meute, notant les différences entre la sienne et la leur ; et d'après les dires de la jeune femme, les deux Alphas l'appréciaient aussi en retour. Sauf que...

\- Dis-moi, tu es parti deux semaines loin de ta meute, c'est bien ça ? Lui demanda Adam alors qu'ils allaient enchaîner le dessert.

\- Tout à fait. Acquiesça le jeune homme.

\- Et ce n'est pas trop dur pour ton Compagnon ?

Stiles regarda Adam et fronça les sourcils.

\- Bah... non, je ne crois pas...

Natasha frappa l'avant-bras de son époux en le fusillant du regard.

\- Adam... Le réprimanda-t-elle.

Stiles les regarda faire sans comprendre.

\- Attendez, attendez. Pourquoi ce serait dur pour lui ?

Son ventre se tordit sous l'angoisse soudaine. Il avait eu Derek au téléphone la veille, et ça semblait aller. Certes, il avait été plus grognon et de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude. Stiles savait qu'il lui manquait, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais ça semblait aller. Dans l'ensemble...

\- Eh bien...

Natasha mitrailla de nouveau son époux du regard, qui souriait d'un air gêné.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir dit une connerie... Marmonna l'Alpha.

\- Maintenant que vous avez commencé, j'espère que vous allez terminer ! Les réprimanda un peu Stiles.

\- Hm... Commença Adam. Les filles ? Un peu d'aide ?

\- Je vais faire le café. Tu te débrouilles.

Natasha se leva, digne, et disparut d'un pas chaloupé dans la cuisine, sous le soupir d'Adam.

\- Nina ?

La jeune femme cachait son rire derrière sa serviette.

\- C'est toi qui as engagé la discussion, papa. Maman a raison, tu te débrouilles sur ce coup-là. Rit-elle.

Les rires de la jeune femme permirent à Stiles de se détendre, mais peu. Il se tourna donc vers Adam pour avoir des explications sur ses propos mystérieux. L'Alpha soupira, posa sa serviette et posa les mains devant lui.

\- Je pensais que ton Loup, ton compagnon, t'en aurait parlé. Mais peut-être ne l'a-t-il pas fait puisque tu es Humain, j'ignore ses motivations...

Il soupira de nouveau puis regarda Stiles dans les yeux.

\- Connais-tu la particularité des Loups ? Les animaux, j'entends.

\- ... Euuuh... On ne les apprécie pas à leur juste valeur ? Tenta le jeune homme, un peu dépaysé.

Sa phrase fit rire Nina, ainsi que Natasha, toujours dans la cuisine, et fit sourire Adam.

\- En effet, ce n'est pas faux. Mais il se trouve que les Loups sont monogames.

Stiles cligna des yeux et hocha la tête. Oui, ça il le savait.

\- Et on peut dire que, d'une certaine manière, les Loups-garous fonctionnent de la même manière.

Le jeune homme cligna de nouveau les yeux, sentant qu'il ratait quelque chose. La réalisation se fit petit à petit, le faisant pâlir. Derek... Derek l'aurait choisi comme ... comme quoi, Compagnon ?

La main de Nina se posa sur son avant-bras, inquiète quant à sa réaction.

\- Pourquoi...

Sa voix tremblait un peu et il se racla la gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça sous-entend ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a rien dit ? Commença-t-il à demander rapidement.

\- Calme-toi, Stiles. Lui intima Natasha en revenant.

Stiles hocha doucement la tête en inspirant.

\- Le lien de Compagnon se façonne avec le temps et les épreuves que les Loups-garous ont à traverser ensemble. Un lien peut mettre une décennie à se former. Commença Adam en attrapant doucement la main de Natasha dans la sienne. Le nôtre a mis sept années à se construire. Sourit-il doucement et amoureusement.

Stiles sourit à son tour avant de déglutir.

\- Mais... on est ensemble depuis moins de deux ans... Lâcha-t-il d'une petite voix étranglée.

\- Cela n'empêche rien.

\- La seule différence notable, enchaîna Natasha, c'est que tu es un Humain, et que tu n'as donc pas ressenti les prémices de ce lien.

\- ... Il n'est pas complet ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

\- Eh bien...

Nina leva la main en sautillant sur sa chaise. En la voyant comme ça, Stiles avait du mal à imaginer que la jeune femme avait vraiment vingt-et-un ans. Natasha rit en la voyant faire et hocha la tête. Nina se tourna alors vers Stiles en souriant.

\- Alors, voilà. Le lien de Compagnon, c'est un peu un lien d'âmes sœurs. Sauf que pour les Loups-garous, c'est une réalité un peu... spéciale. En fait, dis-toi que tout être possédant une âme, vibre à une certaine fréquence.

Le jeune humain haussa un sourcil. De quoi ?

\- Nous vibrons tous à des fréquences différentes, et disons que le lien de Compagnon attire le Loup-garou à une personne plus sensible et plus proche de sa propre fréquence, vers quelqu'un qui pourrait lui convenir au mieux. Imagine-toi, trouver l'amour de ta vie grâce à un instinct qui te dépasse totalement ? N'est-ce pas-

\- Tu es une grande romantique toi, hein ? Commenta Stiles en souriant, amusé.

La jeune femme, la bouche encore ouverte, la referma en rougissant. Elle grommela un peu, alors que son père continuait les explications.

\- Cela dit, elle n'a pas tort. Nous, Loups-garous, ne sommes pas faits pour vivre seuls. Nous sommes plus forts en meute. Le lien de Compagnon est fait pour pousser le Loup à se trouver une meute et éviter de sombrer dans la folie...

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- ... Ok. Donc Derek est mon Grand Amour, dixit Nina ?

\- Dixit le lien. Vos âmes devaient être plus que compatibles, et le lien a commencé à se mettre en place. C'est pourquoi Nina pensait que tu étais un Loup quand elle t'a vu sur la plage. Expliqua Adam.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait, exactement ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Adam jeta un regard à Natasha, qui hocha doucement la tête.

\- Eh bien, il faut que tu saches que le lien entre un Loup et un Humain est... est, disons, dangereux.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et déglutit. Dans quelle merde s'était-il encore fourré ? Natasha posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit.

\- Calme-toi, Stiles, nous allons t'expliquer. Comme pour l'Humain intégré à la meute, tisser un lien avec un Humain, c'est sensible. Un Loup-garou peut tomber amoureux plusieurs fois, commencer à tisser deux à trois liens, mais ne peut avoir qu'un seul Compagnon. En revanche, un Humain peut se lasser, comme pour la meute. Vos instincts sont différents des nôtres, et si un Loup est fidèle à son Compagnon jusqu'à la mort, vous êtes plus volatiles, sans vouloir te vexer.

Stiles eut un petit sourire en hochant la tête.

\- Il est bien sûr possible pour un Loup de briser un lien, mais jamais il ne pourra en tisser un nouveau. Parce que pour un Loup-garou, rien n'est plus important qu'un Compagnon. Il devient... une partie de nous. Lui expliqua Adam.

\- Pour l'instant, reprit Natasha, vous n'en êtes qu'aux prémices du lien, bien qu'il soit déjà bien ancré, puisque vos odeurs sont vraiment mélangées, sûrement déjà indissociables. Il sera difficile pour le Loup-garou d'être éloigné de son Compagnon pendant trop longtemps. Lors des nuits qui précédent les pleines lunes, le Loup a besoin d'être près de son Compagnon, pour le revendiquer. Et il sera beaucoup plus calme et se contrôlera beaucoup mieux lors des pleines lunes. Après, chacun réagit différemment pour achever le lien. Après... Eh bien après, ce qui se cache derrière le mystère des Compagnons reste flou, les répercussions changent suivant les couples. Conclut-elle.

Stiles les regarda tour à tour en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

\- Et par exemple ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait ?

Nina lui frappa le bras en grognant que c'était quelque chose de super intime, que même elle n'avait jamais osé poser la question, même si elle le savait inconsciemment. Adam rit, déclarant doucement que Stiles ne pouvait pas savoir. Le jeune homme rougit.

\- Désolé...

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Mais si tu veux savoir un petit quelque chose, nous pouvons ressentir l'émotion de l'autre quand celle-ci est très forte.

Stiles les regarda tour à tour avant de se pencher sur leur cas, à lui et Derek. Était-ce le cas ? Derek avait-il commencé à tisser un lien de Compagnon avec lui ? Pourquoi, à ce moment, ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Ne devrait-il pas être au courant ?! Et si... et si Derek regrettait ce lien avec lui ? Et s'il ne lui en avait pas parlé parce qu'il ne voulait pas ?

La main de Nina sur la sienne le ramena au présent et il se tourna vers elle. Elle lui souriait.

\- Ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives. Attends d'en discuter avec lui.

Il réfléchit un instant et hocha la tête. Mouais. Il allait devoir tirer ça au clair rapidement, entre quatre yeux avec son amant.

.*.

Stiles n'avait pas parlé à Derek de cette histoire de lien de Compagnon, il voulait le faire à voix haute. D'une certaine manière, il était en colère que Derek lui ait caché ça, mais... Il n'empêchait qu'il appréhendait un peu le tout... Et si Derek voulait rompre avec lui, il devenait quoi lui, hein ?

Nina devait avoir senti son malaise par rapport aux révélations de ses parents, puisqu'elle le colla pendant les trois jours qu'il leur restait, et l'invita à une soirée de jeunes de la meute le dernier soir, tout pour lui changer les idées. Et Dieu, que Stiles en avait besoin !

La soirée fut... mouvementée. Entre karaoké raté et concours de celui qui grogne le plus, Stiles s'amusait bien. Ce qui était étrange par contre, c'est que même si lui était imbibé d'alcool - les Loups avaient pensé à lui et prit quelques bouteilles de tout, ne sachant pas ce qu'il aimait comme alcool -, il se trouvait que les Loups-garous avaient l'air aussi pompette que lui.

\- Neee, me dis pas que ton Né-Loup ne sait pas comment se rendre bourré ? Cria Nina, outrée, qui perça au passage les deux tympans de Stiles.

Celui-ci n'avait pu que hocher vivement la tête avant de focaliser son regard sur Jonathan, qui semblait s'engueuler avec la chaise qui, d'après ses dires, voulait lui voler la bouteille qu'il avait décidé de prendre pour épouse. A cette image se superposa l'image d'un Derek en pleine murge, et Stiles explosa de rire.

\- Il faut que tu me donnes une de ces bouteilles ! Haleta t-il en attrapant Nina par les épaules. Je VEUX voir Derek dans cet état ! Les culs-poilus de chez moi ne peuvent plus être pompettes comme moi, je suis le seul à m'afficher ! AIDE-MOI ! La supplia-t-il.

Avec un rire aigu alcoolisé, Nina se défit de sa poigne et trottina vers la maison. Ils étaient installés dans le jardin gigantesque du couple d'Alphas, et la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Mais il passait vraiment un bon moment. Nina revint alors avec une bouteille qu'elle lui tendit en hurlant un « _CADEAU !_ » un peu chevrotant.

Stiles loucha sur la bouteille qu'elle venait de lui passer, titubant un peu sur ses pieds.

\- Attends, quoi ? Je lis bien ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Yep ! Bon, il y a un mélange assez spécial d'aconit non-mortel pour nous, mais oui, c'est une de ces bouteilles. Je peux te donner l'adresse du fournisseur, si tu veux !

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, ou essaya tout du moins, parce que le mouvement commença à l'entraîner en arrière, et si Cindy n'avait pas été là pour le stabiliser, il aurait terminé les quatre fers en l'air.

\- Sérieusement, se prendre une cuite à l'alcool de Kiwi, c'est vraiment pas crédible.

Son ami le fusilla du regard et pointa la bouteille de Vodka qui servait de doudou/fiancée à Jonathan.

\- Parce que tu trouves qu'à la patate, c'est mieux peut-être ?

La crise de fou rire de Stiles faillit le tuer. Définitivement.

Mais la réincarnation à la Peter 2.0, très peu pour lui.

* * *

 _Tadadaaaaam. Ça vous plaît pour le moment ? Moi, j'aime bien – encore heureux, j'ai envie de dire ! - Enfin voilà. Deuxième partie... Mardi soir ? Hm ?_

 _Plein de cœur sur vos faces !_

 _Xoxo ! 'Win~_


	2. - PARTIE 2 -

**RATING** : M **LEMON, OWYEAH**!

 **BÊTA :** Et on remercie _Chewre_ qui a, encore une fois, corrigé super vite ! *coeur* **  
NOTE :** • C'est un défi lancé sur le groupe **Fam'z Sterek,** faire un OS avec deux mots obligatoires... Le premier était KIWI. Le second ? Bah vous verrez en bas ;)

 **DISCLAIMER :** Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée. Les psycho. Enfin bref.

Bonne lecture ~ !

* * *

 **\- Soleil, Kiwi, Patate et Sèche-Linge -**

 **\- Partie 2 -**

Stiles s'était assoupi sur la cuisse de Nina, et Cindy s'était enroulée autour de son bras. Ils s'étaient tous endormis dans le jardin et... ouais, c'étaient cool les Loups-garous, c'étaient des bouillottes portatives. Enfin en tant qu'oreiller, il préférait Derek tout de même.

Derek...

Stiles soupira en se frottant les yeux, garé face au loft.

Le réveil avait été dur, surtout avec un seau d'eau balancé par Adam, aidé de son propre père, le Shérif. Parce que oui, ils avaient quand même près de quatre heures de trajet pour retourner à Beacon Hills. Après une crise de larmes de Nina, qui refusait de le laisser partir, ils avaient enfin réussi à prendre la route. Mais franchement, prendre la voiture avec la gueule de bois, c'était une mauvaise idée. Il avait essayé de dormir pendant le voyage, mais même s'ils avaient pris les voies rapides, les balanciers de la voiture lui avaient plus donné la nausée que l'envie de faire dodo.

Ils étaient arrivés à Beacon Hills à quinze heures - merci les embouteillages - et Stiles s'était écroulé sur le canapé, après avoir envoyé un rapide SMS à Nina pour la prévenir qu'il était bien arrivé, et un second à Derek pour lui dire qu'il allait dormir un peu avant de passer. Puis, il était tombé dans un sommeil lourd pour se réveiller cinq heures plus tard. Il avait bu deux grands verres d'eau, l'un avant de se laver les dents et l'autre après, puis retrouvé sa petite Jeep pour aller voir son amant, après avoir embrassé son père.

Sauf que voilà, il était arrivé depuis déjà plus de dix minutes, et n'osait pas aller plus loin. Il ne fallait pas se le cacher, son bougon lui avait manqué et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'endormir de nouveau dans les bras de son chéri pour passer la nuit. Il était crevé, bordel...

Son regard s'attarda sur la bouteille de liqueur d'aconit au Kiwi, et la conversation sur les Liens de Compagnon lui revint. Son regard se fit dur et décidé et, agrippant la bouteille, Stiles descendit de la voiture et se dirigea à grands pas vers le loft.

Quand il y entra, il sentit une vague de soulagement le traverser lorsque l'odeur de Derek le prit aux narines. Il frissonna de plaisir tandis qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres. Puis, il posa la bouteille sur le comptoir de la cuisine et se débarrassa de sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise.

\- Der' ?

Son appel ne reçut aucune réponse. Ce n'était pas normal, loin de là.

\- Der' ?! Réitéra-t-il.

Rien.

Les sourcils froncés, le jeune homme grimpa les escaliers. Peut-être était-il déjà couché... 20h30, et Derek serait déjà au lit ? Mais bien sûr. Arrivé au premier étage, le jeune homme observa autour de lui et rejoignit la chambre de Derek, leur chambre, passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

Il resta interdit à la porte. Non seulement il n'y avait personne dans le lit, mais la pièce était sans dessus dessous. Les meubles avaient été renversés, les tables de nuit en mille morceaux et, pire que tout, le pan de mur contre lequel était installée la penderie était éventré. Le jeune homme se rapprocha rapidement, constatant les dégâts alors que l'angoisse s'infiltrait doucement en lui. La penderie était en miettes sur le sol, recouverte par des bouts de plâtre rejetés par le mur. Haletant, il se rapprocha de ce dernier. Ses doigts glissèrent sur l'ouverture béante qui donnait sur la salle de bain, et plus précisément sur la douche. La tuyauterie avait été arrachée, et le sol était couvert d'eau.

\- Derek ! Appela Stiles de nouveau, sa voix rendue chevrotante par la peur.

Toujours aucune réponse.

Il s'efforça de rester calme en redescendant dans le salon. Là, il inspira doucement et ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sang dans l'appartement, alors il ne fallait pas paniquer... Hein ? Déglutissant, il se dirigea vers la lourde porte en fer forgé, dissimulée sous l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol. C'était là-bas que Derek avait enfermé les louveteaux quand ils ne se contrôlaient pas tout à fait, mais désormais, c'était là où se trouvaient les équipements sportifs qu'il n'utilisait pas tous les jours. Peut-être que les dégâts de l'étage étaient dus à Derek, et que celui-ci s'était réfugié au sous-sol ? On pouvait espérer ... non ?

Les escaliers grincèrent alors qu'il descendait tout doucement, appréhendant un peu. Sauf que plus il descendait, plus il entendait du bruit. Un bruit qu'il connaissait, et très bien : C'était la vieille machine à laver, celle qui était bancale et qui cognait contre le mur à chaque rotation du tambour. Le sous-sol, où étaient entreposés les différents appareils de musculation - et oui, Stiles les aimait ses appareils, surtout quand Derek les utilisait - était plongé dans le noir, mais de la lumière provenait de la partie buanderie, à travers l'arche qui donnait sur la pièce, à droite de l'escalier. Stiles prit une petite inspiration, attrapa une barre en fer qui était posée sur le mur - qu'est-ce que ça foutait là, ça ? - et passa la tête.

La barre de fer percuta le sol en un bruit aigu et assourdissant. Derek sursauta. Il se retourna, les yeux écarquillés, l'air paniqué d'avoir été pris en faute.

Sur le sol étaient entassées toutes les fringues qui avaient un jour été dans la penderie, aujourd'hui démolie dans la chambre. Pêle-mêle, tout était gorgé d'eau, dégoulinant et dégorgeant, suintant sur le sol. Contre le mur se cognaient à répétition la fameuse machine à laver, lancée à fond les ballons avec, à ses côtés, le sèche-linge qui gémissait comme une fusée sur le point de décoller. Et, au milieu de tout ça, un Derek en train de faire le repassage. Sauf que le Derek, il semblait n'avoir rien trouvé d'autre à se mettre sur les fesses que le boxer de Stiles, le noir profond affublé de l'affriolant logo de Batman. Et bien sûr, étant un poil plus large que lui, le boxer s'en trouvait tout détendu, lui moulait le paquet et se transformait en string parfait sur son derrière.

Stiles explosa de rire.

Toute la tension qui s'était accumulée depuis qu'il était rentré et qu'il n'avait pas trouvé Derek retombait soudainement. Ses rires étaient à la fois nerveux et à la fois... enfin... Derek avec un boxer Batman trop petit quoi... !

-... Stiles...

La voix penaude de Derek ne l'aida pas vraiment à se calmer, et son fou rire reprit. Son Loup le fusilla du regard, le bout de ses oreilles rougissant.

\- Stiles. Grogna-t-il à moitié.

Sauf que sa crédibilité venait d'en prendre un grand coup, et Stiles, même s'il n'avait plus peur de lui depuis longtemps, ne pouvait prendre son grognement autoritaire avec sérieux.

\- Mais enfin, que s'est-il passé ? S'exclama le plus jeune.

Notez ici que les paroles de Stiles ont été traduites ainsi qu'épurées de tous rires pour une meilleure compréhension du lecteur, sachant que Derek avait, avec le temps, développé un traducteur automatique. Le Loup-garou le fusilla du regard en croisant les bras sur son torse, mais voyant les yeux de Stiles s'illuminer et ne pas se calmer du tout, il se renfrogna et se détourna pour retourner à son repassage.

Son repassage... en boxer.

Stiles s'étrangla avec son rire alors que son regard coulait sur le dos de son amant, s'attardant un peu sur les fesses magnifiques de son Loup. Certes, ce boxer était ridicule, même pour lui. Mais la forme... Et le fait qu'il soit trop petit le mettait bien trop en valeur pour que ce soit légal. Le jeune homme s'humidifia les lèvres sans s'en rendre compte, avant de réaliser que Derek boudait. Il sortit donc - difficilement - de sa contemplation pour se rapprocher et demander plus sérieusement.

\- Derek. L'appela-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Celui-ci se raidit mais ne se retourna pas le moins du monde, semblant passionné par les chemises qu'il était en train de repasser.

\- Je peux savoir pour quelle raison tu as décidé de déformer MON boxer ? Susurra-t-il en se rapprochant de lui pour poser un doigt sur sa hanche et le glisser sous le tissu.

Derek grogna. Encore. Stiles ricana silencieusement et se rapprocha un peu plus, afin de se coller à lui, pour poser son menton dans le creux de son épaule, l'enlaçant doucement.

\- Derek ? Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, se rappelant de l'état de la chambre et de la salle de bain.

Aucune réponse. Son Loup bougonnait toujours, crispé contre lui, la tête dans ses chemises.

\- ... Bébé ?

Derek tressaillit.

\- Bougon de mon cœur ? Continua Stiles, se retenant de rire.

Un grognement pour seule réponse.

\- Mon gros nounours en ch'ucre ! Roucoula-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Derek.

\- Arrête ça. Lui grogna son amant en le repoussant.

\- Je sais que tu adores mes p'tits noms, mon loukoum des bois.

\- Stiles... gronda Derek en le fusillant du regard par-dessus son épaule.

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire d'ange en croisant ses mains sur son ventre, appréciant la chaleur qui se dégageait de la peau de Derek. Cela faisait vraiment du bien, d'être à nouveau contre lui.

\- Oui, mon loulou préféré ?

\- Encore heureux, que je suis ton préféré. Bougonna son amant.

\- Bon. Tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé ? Insista Stiles en jetant un regard aux vêtements trempés sur le sol.

Il commençait à se douter de ce qui avait pu se passer, bien que les détails restaient flous. Au moins, son Derek allait bien.

\- Rien. C'est rien. Grogna le Loup-garou, refusant de le regarder.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Derek ?

\- Je t'ai dit que ça allait.

\- Mouais. Bah pas la chambre, ni la salle de bain.

Il entendit le soupir étranglé de son homme, le faisant hausser un sourcil.

\- C'est toi qui as explosé la salle de bain ?

\- ...

\- Et détruit la penderie ?

\- ...

\- Et qui as donc trempé tous nos fringues ? Déduit-il.

\- ... Hm.

... Ah, d'accord. Il rigolait au départ...

Donc, Derek avait pété un câble, perdu le contrôle et ruiné la salle de bain, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la chambre. Stiles réfléchit un instant. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas eu de pleine lune durant ses deux semaines de vacances... Alors quoi ?

Le jeune homme fit la moue puis posa sa joue contre l'omoplate de son amant.

\- Et du coup, mon boxer ?

\- ... C'est le seul truc qu'était sec.

Stiles rit de nouveau, bien vite coupé par un autre grognement de son homme, faisant vibrer sa cage thoracique.

\- Ok, ok. J'arrête.

Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment, Stiles enlaçant son Loup qui faisait toujours le repassage. Le jeune homme le regardait faire, appréciant leur proximité chaste, sa chaleur et son odeur qui lui avait manquées. Derrière eux, la machine à laver lâcha un BIP strident pour prévenir de la fin du cycle de lavage. Avant que Derek ne puisse bouger, Stiles se détacha de lui. Il sortit les vêtements du sèche-linge, les posant au bout de la planche à repasser pour que Derek continue son petit boulot ; puis transféra les vêtements propres, encore humides, dans le sèche-linge. Le mettant en route, il se retourna de nouveau mais s'arrêta à la vision de Derek, toujours affublé de ce _putain de boxer_ trop petit. Il se mordilla la lèvre, ignorant s'il devait être de nouveau amusé, ou juste excité par cette vision.

Il déglutit doucement avant de s'humidifier les lèvres et retourna se coller à son Loup-garou préféré. Il se repositionna dans la même position, voire même enroulé un peu étroitement à Derek. Ses mains, au départ innocemment posées sur son ventre, se mirent doucement à caresser la peau à sa portée, et Stiles fut ravi de sentir la chair de poule sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Mais Derek fit mine de ne rien voir, de ne rien sentir, toujours concentré sur son repassage. Les mains de Stiles dérivèrent sur la taille du Loup-garou, puis sur ses hanches et il grogna - oui, c'était à son tour - quand ses doigts passèrent sur le tissu tendu du boxer.

\- Retire-le.

Derek se stoppa, restant immobile. Stiles continua de tirer un peu sur le tissu pour commencer à le retirer.

\- Stiles. Le prévint Derek.

\- Putain Derek, tu vas me le détendre un max, je l'adore ce boxer. Je vais plus pouvoir le mettre après. Se justifia le jeune homme.

Aucune crédibilité ? Mais voyons, c'était la vérité !

Mais Derek ne sembla pas l'écouter, et n'était vraiment pas, mais alors pas du tout coopératif, ne quittant pas son repassage du regard. Alors, avec grand plaisir, même s'il le cachait très bien, Stiles s'en occupa tout seul, comme un grand. Il agrippa doucement les bords du sous-vêtement et le fit glisser le long des hanches de son homme, puis de ses cuisses, pour le laisser pendre nonchalamment autour de ses chevilles. Se redressant, le jeune étudiant ne rata pas l'occasion de faire doucement glisser ses mains le long des jambes puissantes de son Loup, faisant légèrement glisser ses lèvres sur la petite marque de naissance plus sombre de Derek, trônant sur sa fesse gauche. Puis il s'enroula de nouveau étroitement à son amant, qui n'osait plus bouger, désormais nu.

\- Stiles.

\- Derek ? Lui répondit-il, taquin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je viens de sauver mon pauvre boxer de la déformation définitive, je te l'ai dit. Déclara Stiles.

Derek ne dit rien, toujours immobile.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de moi. Lui murmura-t-il doucement, les lèvres posées sur son cou.

Quand le Loup-garou prit un nouveau t-shirt pour reprendre son activité, Stiles sourit. Ses mains recommencèrent donc à voyager doucement sur sa peau, se gorgeant de sa douceur, de la courbe de ses muscles et des tressaillements que son amant pouvait ressentir. Stiles n'avait pas le souvenir que Derek soit aussi réceptif à ses caresses, ce qui l'encouragea. Au terme de plusieurs minutes d'exploration chaste - et donc frustrantes pour Derek - de son ventre, les mains de Stiles voyagèrent sur sa taille, puis dans son dos, retraçant ses muscles, son tatouage, ses épaules, puis redescendirent le long de ses bras, enserrant doucement les poignets du Loup-garou pour entraver ses mouvements.

\- Stiles... Soupira doucement Derek. Il faut vraiment que je finisse ça.

Le jeune homme, encouragé par le ton de la voix de son amant, qui tressaillait un peu, hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas faire attention à moi. Sourit-il en déposant un baiser derrière son oreille. Mais sache que tu m'as manqué.

Tout en murmurant ces derniers mots, il se serra un peu plus contre Derek, pressant ses hanches contre les siennes avec un certain plaisir non dissimulé. Ses dents agrippèrent le lobe de l'oreille qu'il entreprit de mordiller avidement. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses hanches désormais nues, ses pouces retraçant amoureusement l'os saillant avant de glisser le long de ses cuisses, remonter doucement par l'intérieur et frôler accidentellement - ouais, on y croit tous - le membre de Derek qui commençait à se réveiller. Derek soupira d'aise et Stiles ferma les yeux pour imaginer son visage. Il se figura son menton droit, fier ; ses lèvres - les mordillait-il ? Stiles aimait se l'imaginer, peut-être Derek tentait-il d'étouffer ses gémissements -. Puis il s'imagina ses pommettes rougies, ses cheveux noirs bouclés, ses sourcils beaucoup trop sexy pour son bien, ceux avec lesquels il communiquait plus qu'à l'oral... Stiles planta ses dents dans son épaule pour étouffer une plainte. Contre lui, il sentit son homme se raidir alors qu'il reposait brutalement le fer sur l'étroite et bancale planche à repasser. Le jeune homme gémit doucement alors que Derek repoussait ses hanches contre les siennes, et son érection se trouva délicieusement pressée entre ses fesses.

\- Tu m'as _vraiment_ manqué, Der'. Haleta le jeune homme en se frottant lascivement contre lui.

Son amant grogna de plus belle en se penchant un peu en avant, accentuant la caresse. Stiles jura et glissa sa main contre le torse de Derek pour enlacer sa verge désormais tendue, avec empressement. Il la serra doucement avant d'entamer un lent va-et-vient. Soupirant, le Loup-garou passa sa main derrière lui pour agripper son Humain et l'attirer un peu plus contre lui, dans l'espoir d'en avoir plus. Le jeune homme reprit ses baisers dans le creux du cou de son amant. Il ne mentait pas, il lui avait manqué au-delà du concevable, et son cœur se gonfla d'allégresse lorsqu'il entendit le soupir tremblant de Derek, à la limite du gémissement, se répercuter contre les parois en béton nues de la buanderie. Stiles avait faim, faim de son homme, de ses soupirs, de son corps, de son cœur. Il n'était pas un Loup, mais se sentait capable de le dévorer tout entier. Ses baisers migrèrent sur sa nuque, descendant lentement entre ses omoplates pour finir par retracer le triskèle du bout de la langue, celui qui l'avait fasciné pendant si longtemps.

Puis Stiles se laissa tomber à genoux, mordant furieusement la fesse gauche de Derek. Celui-ci haleta, écartant les jambes et se penchant en avant pour lui laisser l'accès. Le jeune homme délaissa l'érection de son Loup, récoltant un grognement désapprobateur avant de le faire hoqueter : Sans plus de préparation, il avait agrippé les lobes de chair de Derek pour les écarter et presser furieusement sa bouche contre son entrée.

Avant de sortir avec Derek, avant même de seulement envisager la possibilité que les hommes puissent lui plaire, Stiles n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de faire ça, il aurait même sûrement été dégoûté par ce genre de pensées. Mais c'était de Derek dont on parlait, et tout était bon pour lui donner du plaisir. La première fois qu'il le lui avait fait, ça avait été instinctif, un besoin pressant auquel il n'avait même pas réfléchi ; et le Loup-garou lui avait avoué, la jouissance passée, qu'il l'avait plus qu'étonné, autant par son audacieuse initiative que par le plaisir ressentit. Et Stiles n'allait pas se mentir : il avait adoré faire ça, le préparer tendrement - bien que son Loup n'en avait pas vraiment besoin - avec ses lèvres, sa langue. Était-ce étrange de dire qu'il adorait le goût de Derek ? Oui ? Non ?

Il embrassa l'entrée plissée, sa langue vagabondant le long de la fente, pour le pénétrer enfin. Là, Derek gémit, et Stiles se sentit transporté.

Dieu, que c'était bon...

Fermant les yeux, le jeune s'appliqua tout en le dévorant, mordillant, léchant, aspirant. Une de ses mains quitta le globe charnu pour s'enrouler autour de l'érection du brun, qui haletait toujours plus. Quand Derek commença à avancer ses hanches, pour s'enfoncer lui-même dans le poing serré de son amant, celui-ci se recula et posa son front contre la chute de ses reins, gémissant.

\- Putain, Der'. Dis-moi que j'peux t'prendre, là, maintenant, tout. de. suite. Gémit-il.

Derek jura sous la perte de chaleur contre son anneau rosé, et bougea un peu en marmonnant que la table à repasser ne résisterait jamais. Stiles sauta presque sur ses pieds, envoya valser les quelques produits qui étaient restés sur le sèche-linge, avant d'attraper son Loup par le poignet pour le retourner et le pousser contre la machine toujours en marche. Il n'avait pas été si loin de la vérité : sa bouche était gonflée d'avoir été trop mordillée, sa respiration sifflante, ses pommettes rouges et ses boucles noires pressées contre son front, luisant d'une fine couche de sueur. Le plus jeune prit le temps de l'observer, se léchant les lèvres en voyant les pupilles dilatées dans les yeux couleur orage de son homme. Qu'il aimait le voir ainsi, totalement lâché et désinhibé avec lui. Stiles écarta ses jambes pour s'y glisser, pressant leurs érections, simplement séparées par son jeans serré. Derek ferma les yeux quelques instants en caressant son dos, puis descendit contre ses reins avant d'agripper ses fesses, pour qu'ils se pressent un peu plus fort. Ils gémirent de concert. Derek ôta ensuite sa ceinture, fit sauter le bouton, et le débarrassa enfin de son pantalon et de son boxer, en un seul geste. Leurs érections désormais peau contre peau, Derek les attrapa toutes les deux, enchaînant quelques coups de poignet. Stiles se pencha contre lui, pour accentuer l'attouchement, mais aussi pour mordiller son menton.

\- Te prendre. Gémit-il. Maintenant, putain.

Un simple hochement de tête, rien de plus. Cela lui suffit. Repoussant Derek sur le sèche-linge, il releva ses hanches en les agrippant fermement, puis se positionna contre son entrée. Il le pénétra d'un coup de hanche bien placé.

Derek jura en rejetant la tête en arrière alors que Stiles geignait. Son Loup était si chaud... si doux et si parfait, bordel. Il aurait pu venir d'un coup, comme ça sans prévenir. Le sèche-linge vibrait sous eux, envoyant des vagues de plaisir dans leurs corps étroitement enlacés. Même s'ils auraient aimé faire durer le plaisir de leurs retrouvailles, le manque de l'autre se faisait plus que sentir et, très vite, leurs gestes se firent précipités. Stiles ne cherchait plus qu'à s'enterrer toujours plus profondément dans la chaleur de son amant, qui l'accompagnait dans ses mouvements avec bestialité. Si les yeux de Derek devinrent bleus lumineux, ils ne lui firent pas peur. Ils l'excitèrent encore plus, lui qui détenait le pouvoir de lui faire ainsi perdre la tête.

Le Loup caressait son nom d'une voix rauque, envoyant des vagues de plaisir dans son corps, son cœur. Stiles planta ses ongles dans la peau de Derek, son palpitant battant un rythme désordonné alors qu'il se perdait un peu plus en lui, la respiration hachée, les poumons et les reins en feu. Les grognements de son amant le rendaient fou, complètement dément. Il le lui marmonnait, d'une voix rauque et tremblante, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de son Loup-garou, là, juste devant lui, dans toute sa beauté dévoilée. De son membre dressé perlait une goutte blanchâtre, qu'il ramassa de son pouce avec tendresse. Derek tremblait sous lui, et sous ses paupières à moitié fermées, il le regarda porter l'eau blanche à sa bouche pour la récolter du bout de la langue. Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux, prenant une lourde inspiration. Le jeune homme accéléra ses coups de boutoir, prenant un rythme presque désespéré, avant d'enfouir son nez dans son cou, haletant. Les mains de Derek agrippèrent son dos, perçant ses vêtements avec ses griffes, lâchant des gémissements de plus en plus rauques.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, ses dents rencontrèrent de nouveau son cou. Il mordit, plus fort cette fois-ci.

Derek était un Loup. Il était territorial, aimait marquer son territoire. Mais ils s'appartenaient l'un l'autre, et que Stiles le marque comme sien le fit frissonner. Quand le plus jeune referma ses doigts sur son érection pour y exercer une pression quasi douloureuse, les dents toujours plantées dans sa peau, le Loup-garou se laissa submerger par la jouissance et vint, dans un cri étranglé et guttural.

Stiles, quant à lui, frémit d'impatience, en trembla même, quand Derek agrippa ses cheveux, les tirant brutalement pour le serrer contre lui ; alors que son fourreau de chair se contractait tout autour de lui, il se noyait dans un océan de sensations, peut-être trop fortes pour lui. Il ne suffit que de quelques va-et-vient difficiles et désordonnés pour qu'il vienne à son tour, le visage pressé contre la gorge chaude de Derek, le souffle coupé.

Le sèche-linge bipa et se stoppa, mais aucun des deux amants ne l'entendit. Ils ne le réalisèrent même pas. Étroitement enlacés, le souffle fuyant, le cœur affolé et le corps toujours en vibrations, ils étaient encore sur leur petit nuage orgasmique.

Derek relâcha doucement son étreinte et se laissa glisser en arrière, posant son dos sur le métal froid de la machine, emportant tendrement Stiles avec lui. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, s'accrocha à son Loup comme à un rocher lors d'une tempête. Le nez dans le creux de son cou, il cherchait à retrouver le souffle qui l'avait fui lors de son orgasme. Ses membres tremblaient encore lorsqu'il se détacha et sortit lentement du corps brûlant de son amant. Celui-ci se redressa sur ses coudes, pour observer Stiles se pencher au-dessus de lui et laper avidement la semence tombée sur son torse, remontant doucement pour aller titiller un téton sensible. Puis il embrassa une clavicule, la morsure qu'il avait faite et qui commençait déjà à s'estomper, bécota son menton avant de se redresser pour regarder Derek en souriant doucement.

\- Hey, babe. Souffla-t-il.

Le Loup-garou lui répondit avec un sourire tremblant.

Enfin, leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Ne dit-on pas « _gardez le meilleur pour la fin_ » ?

Leurs lèvres se murent avec amour et volupté. Le baiser fut doux, tendre et lent. Pour Stiles, il avait le goût de la Maison, du foyer. Ils se séparèrent avec un soupir d'aise.

\- Ça, c'est ce que l'on peut appeler un sacré retour. Lui déclara Derek d'une voix éraillée.

\- Pff. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à toi, tu serais toujours en train de faire ton superbe repassage. Marmonna Stiles en montrant les piles de linge derrière eux d'un signe de main.

Derek soupira en se redressant un peu plus.

\- J'aurais aimé terminer avant que tu arrives...

\- Tu espérais vraiment laver tous nos vêtements et réparer le mur, ainsi que la douche, en quelques heures ? D'ailleurs, ça s'est passé quand ? Sourit Stiles en riant à moitié.

Le Loup-garou soupira et détourna le regard. Stiles glissa ses mains le long de ses hanches en souriant doucement.

\- Der' ? Tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé ?

Derek marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe en détournant le regard, gêné. Stiles haussa un sourcil. Rêvait-il, ou Derek était en train de rougir ?

\- Der' ? L'encouragea-t-il à répéter.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Souffla le Loup-garou.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire tendre en se penchant pour picorer ses lèvres.

\- Toi aussi, babe.

Les mains de Derek se posèrent sur ses épaules, sa nuque.

\- Non, mais... vraiment.

Stiles le regarda et haussa un sourcil.

\- Comment ça ?

\- ... J'ai pris beaucoup de douches, dernièrement. Des douches froides.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux puis réalisa. Il sentit son visage s'échauffer et il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Oh.

\- ... Ouais.

Stiles eut un petit rire en se blottissant contre son loup.

\- Et donc ? Douches froides ?

Derek glissa tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux en lui souriant doucement.

\- Je me suis... un peu énervé.

\- Un peu ?! Rétorqua le jeune homme en se redressant. Attends, tu as... explosé le mur de la salle de bain—

\- Et la tuyauterie. Grimaça Derek.

\- -et la penderie, parce que je te manquais, et que tu t'es "un peu" énervé ?

Derek parut coupable et refusa de cracher le morceau. L'illumination se fit et il le regarda sérieusement.

\- Est-ce que c'est par rapport au Lien de Compagnon ?

Le Loup-garou sursauta et pâlit en se tournant vers lui, surpris.

\- C-Comment est-ce que tu...

Sa voix se brisa.

Stiles le fixa dans les yeux. Alors, c'était bien ça.

\- Der' ?

\- Qui t'en a parlé ?

Stiles avait rarement vu Derek aussi terrifié et son cœur se serra. Peut-être aurait-il dû attendre...

\- Les Alphas que j'ai rencontrés, Adam et Natasha. Ils... ils m'ont expliqué. Pourquoi toi, tu ne l'as pas fait ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Derek détourna le regard. Le jeune homme caressa son menton pour le forcer à tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Derek... Souffla-t-il doucement en l'embrassant. Est-ce que c'est parce que tu regrettes ?

Le Loup-garou le fusilla du regard.

\- Regretter quoi ?

L'étudiant haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte, bien que son cœur tambourinait sous l'appréhension. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

\- De tisser un Lien avec moi, un abruti d'humain qui parle trop et qu-

Derek ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Il prit violemment possession de ses lèvres, violant sa bouche de sa langue. Stiles gémit sous la surprise, alors que son Loup-garou se faisait brutal et avenant. Alors qu'il s'abandonnait à son étreinte, Derek le relâcha brutalement et le fusilla de nouveau du regard.

\- Ne redis jamais ça. Gronda-t-il.

Stiles, un peu perdu et bouleversé par la puissance du baiser, hocha doucement la tête sans vraiment comprendre de quoi Derek parlait. Celui-ci attrapa son visage entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux, pressant son front contre le sien.

\- Je ne regrette pas de tisser un Lien avec toi. Souffla-t-il doucement.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, comprenant cette fois-ci de quoi il en retournait.

\- Hm. Mais c'est parce que je suis Humain ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non. Oui. Pas vraiment, je...

Derek soupira et Stiles le regarda. Est-ce que Derek lui-même savait pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit ? Le Loup-garou se redressa en position assise sur le sèche-linge, gardant Stiles tout contre lui en enlaçant ses hanches.

\- Écoute. Tu... tu ne veux pas être un Loup-garou.

Stiles déglutit et eut une grimace.

\- Derek, on en a déjà parlé. Je ne veux pas la morsure, à part en dernier, dernier, mais alors DERNIER recours. Parce qu—

\- Non ! Non, Stiles, je ne te demande pas de prendre la morsure. Parce que... j'aime ce que tu es maintenant, j'aime ton côté Humain. Lui sourit-il, gêné.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu pensais que je ne comprendrais pas ?

\- ... Ce n'est pas vraiment...

\- Derek... Soupira doucement Stiles. Dis-moi.

\- Tu ne veux pas la morsure parce que tu refuses d'être autant influencé. Tu aimes et veux ton libre arbitre. Je... je ne voulais pas que tu croies que nous deux, c'était... forcé. Par quelque chose qui nous dépasse... Termina-t-il en murmurant.

Le jeune humain ouvrit la bouche, pour réfuter ses propos, mais se ravisa. Il réfléchit. Dans un sens, Derek n'avait pas tort. Jamais il n'aurait accepté cette situation si, du jour au lendemain, on lui avait dit " _Hey, le Destin a choisi la personne avec laquelle tu vas passer ta vie ! Quoi ? Choisir son propre partenaire ? Pffeu, non, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, c'est pas toi qui décides ! Tu l'connais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, même pas le temps de connaître l'autre, mais c'est comme ça, mariez-vous ! Allez, Salut !_ " Nope. Derek le connaissait bien. Mais... ce n'était pas ce que Natasha et Adam lui avaient dit, pourtant. Ils avaient bien dit qu'un Garou pouvait tisser plusieurs Liens, et ne le compléter qu'une seule fois. Alors...

Stiles fixa son amant, tandis qu'il assimilait. Bien sûr... comment Derek aurait-il pu aborder le sujet ? Il ne devait pas se sentir à l'aise avec ça, avait sûrement peur de dire une bêtise, et de le braquer. Si Derek avait engagé la conversation en lui annonçant qu'ils étaient ensemble parce que son instinct de Loup-garou l'y avait poussé, aucun doute que Stiles l'aurait très mal pris.

\- D'accord. Acquiesça-t-il. Sauf qu'on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne.

Derek le fixa, perdu.

\- On se connaissait avant de sortir ensemble. Et Natasha et Adam m'ont dit que le Lien commençait à peine à se tisser. Quand l'as-tu senti ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, ne voulant ni brusquer ni blesser son amant.

\- ... T... trois mois. Je n'ai pas osé t'en parler. Je... je ne savais pas comment tu le prendrais.

\- Et surtout, tu ne savais pas comment me le dire, hein ? Sourit le jeune homme, attendri par la vulnérabilité de son chéri.

Derek ne put que hocher la tête. Dans ses yeux dansait une lueur étrange, que Stiles interpréta comme de la peur, de l'appréhension. Il chercha donc ses mots.

\- Si j'ai bien compris ce qu'ils m'ont dit - et je suis assez intelligent, sans vouloir me jeter des fleurs - ... Je dirais qu'en fait, on n'est pas compatibles parce qu'on a un Lien à tisser, mais on a un Lien qui se tisse parce que l'on est compatibles.

Le Loup-garou le regarda, étonné. Stiles hocha la tête, ravi de son raisonnement.

\- Voilà. C'est exactement ça, et ça tu vois, j'accepte. Parce que c'est cool. Et parce que je t'aime, gros bêta. Grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Son homme rit doucement et ferma les yeux en secouant la tête, amusé.

\- Il faut vraiment que je les rencontre, pour les remercier de t'avoir expliqué mieux que je n'aurais su le faire.

Stiles le fixa quelques instants avec un sourire tendre. Sauf qu'en le regardant bien, le jeune homme comprit que Derek ne lui disait pas tout. C'est qu'il le connaissait, son Derek. Alors il soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Déclara-t-il plus qu'il ne questionna.

Derek rouvrit un œil et grogna que Stiles commençait à le connaître trop bien pour sa santé. Mais il ne dit rien d'autre, préférant perdre son regard dans la contemplation du tas de linge encore humide sur le sol.

\- Derek.

\- ...tié. Souffla-t-il en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Stiles soupira.

\- J'ai riiiiien compris !

\- Je ne veux pas que tu restes avec moi par pitié ! Cria-t-il soudainement.

Stiles cligna des paupières quelques instants avant de se redresser pour le regarder, ahuri.

\- Quoi ?! S'offusqua-t-il.

\- Je te connais, Stiles. Grogna Derek en lui lançant un regard noir. S'ils t'ont tout expliqué, tu sais que ce Lien n'engage que moi, mais te connaissant, tu serais du genre à rester avec moi juste parce que tu connais les conséquences pour moi, même si tu ne ressens plus rien.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, vexé. Mais, malheureusement, la peur de Derek était compréhensible, cohérente. Avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu, n'était-ce pas normal que le Loup-garou soit aussi craintif lorsque ça concernait ses émotions ?

Derek avait l'air si vulnérable, et si en colère de se montrer ainsi que Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer. Alors il se pencha et embrassa doucement ses lèvres, lui offrant tout son amour par ce contact chaste. Il prit son visage en coupe et embrassa ses deux joues avant de le fixer dans les yeux.

\- Très bien. Si par malheur, un jour, mes sentiments envers toi changent, je te promets de te le dire... D'accord ?

De la tristesse voila le regard de son homme et il resserra sa prise sur son visage.

\- Je te le promets. Je ne veux pas te quitter et j'espère ne jamais perdre ce que je ressens pour toi, mais si par malheur cela arrive... je te promets de t'en parler, et de ne pas rester avec toi par pitié. Ok ?

Derek hocha doucement la tête en soupirant. Stiles croisa ses mains derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa de nouveau.

\- Mais ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Stiles, tu n'en sais r—

\- Rha, tais-toi. Je t'aime, vraiment. Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce que tu me fais ressentir. Tu me rends heureux, bien sûr, mais tu sais me faire rire, m'énerver, tu grognes tout le temps et on s'engueule facilement. Mais hey, c'est nous ça, et ça me plaît. Je ne me vois pas changer quoi que ce soit. Ça fait bientôt deux ans qu'on est ensemble et je ne me suis jamais ennuyé une seule fois ; Je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de prendre du recul. Tu ne m'étouffes pas. Je ne me sens pas inutile à tes côtés, et même si tu es un Loup qui aime montrer ton territoire, tu me fais assez confiance pour me laisser aller en vacances sans toi. Et surtout, tu n'as pas rappliqué d'un seul coup sans prévenir parce que je me suis retrouvé avec d'autres Loups que tu ne connaissais pas.

Stiles ferma la bouche en fronçant les sourcils. Zut, il s'embrouillait totalement en fait.

\- Tu sais, Natasha et Adam m'ont dit que leur Lien leur permettait de ressentir l'émotion de l'autre. Et franchement, j'aimerais bien que là tout de suite, tu en sois capable... Je suis vraiment nul, là...

Il soupira et fit la moue.

\- Je t'aime, Sourwolf. Tu le sais ça, hein ?

Derek eut un sourire amusé en resserrant son étreinte pour embrasser le front de son humain.

\- Hm. Je t'aime aussi, abruti.

\- Hey ! J'te permets pas ! S'écria le plus jeune, offusqué, en lui frappant le torse.

Derek rit un peu et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Du moment que tu continues à me dire que tu m'aimes, ça ira. Parce que je peux entendre ton cœur, et je saurai que tu dis vrai. Murmura-t-il.

\- Hmm... Quelle bonne idée. Je t'aime, alors.

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit.

\- Rien ne m'interdit de t'assommer avec ça. Lui sourit-il, taquin.

Derek le regarda puis frissonna. Stiles haussa un sourcil.

\- Ça va ?

Le Loup-garou baissa les yeux sur sa personne, puis regarda le sèche-linge sous lui et releva un regard surpris sur son amant.

\- Je... je crois bien que j'ai froid.

Stiles éclata de rire.

Que c'était bon de rentrer à la maison.

* * *

 _ET VOILAAAAA ! \O/_

 _Mon premier Bottom!Derek. *renifle * j'en suis toute émue._

 _Ca vous a plut ? Moi, je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire \O/_

En tout cas, sachez que je répondrais aux RARs guests des ces deux parties dans un troisième « chapitres », donc pas de déception si vous recevez une nouvelle notif pour cette histoire la semaine prochaine ^^

 _Bref ! :D Voilà voilà ! Ma contribution au défi «_ Kiwi _» et «_ planche-à-repasser _», ça donne ça.  
Quand je vous dis que je suis bavarde... _

_KEUR SUR VOUS ! Je vous aime :3_

 _xoxo, 'Win._


End file.
